Where Babies Come From
by Ambraya
Summary: J/C talk about first crushes. NOT A BABY FIC!


This is a humorous story about where babies come from - or not! Takes place on New Earth. Also, this is my first NC-17 story. I hope it's okay. This is not a baby fic!

Where Babies Come From NC-17

Kathryn and Chakotay sat on their rock along the river watching the stars. The rock was huge and perfectly flat and smooth on top, ideal for sitting. They had brought out a thick comforter to sit on. They did this almost nightly since they had been on New Earth.

As they watched the stars, they talked of many things, trying to keep their thoughts from Voyager. Normally, after awhile, one or the other would say something that would connect them to thoughts of the ship and the crew.

"Do you remember your first crush, Chakotay?

"Oh, yes, I remember well. Her name was Eienne. I was nine and she was probably twenty or at least close to it. I thought she was beautiful. She had long black hair and violet eyes. When she walked past me she would always say, 'Hello there, handsome'! She made me feel really special."

"I gather a lot of boys have crushes on older women."

"Yes they do. Well, I thought that I was madly in love with her. In my mind she'd take me home and cuddle with me."

"Really? Anything else you wanted her to do?"

"No, I didn't think things like that till I was twelve. Which by the way, was when I found out almost every man in the village had cuddled, and more, with Eienne! Broke my heart!"

Putting her arm around his shoulders, she kissed him on the cheek "Oh, you poor, poor boy! Your feelings for her crushed!"

"They sure were. Little did I know she was the village whore!"

They sat for a few minutes, again staring at the stars. Finally, he turned to her, "And, you, Kathryn?"

"Me, what?"

"Your first crush?"

"Ah, yes, her name was and is Alexandra. I've always called her Alex. I miss her."

"Tell me about her."

"We grew up next door to each other in Indiana. She lived across the road from Greg, another friend. And, Greg lived next door to Mark. We use to play together. But, as we got older, the boys went off more by themselves. They were looking for girls. Alex and I was three years younger. They wanted girls their age, not babies. So, Alex and I spent a lot of time alone." She paused and took a drink from the water bottle she brought with her. Finally, she began to speak again.

"Alex's dad was a doctor. She found this book on giving birth. A picture book of sorts. At that time, we didn't have a real clue how babies were made. So, the book was a real eye opener for us. And, we began to explore each others bodies. We still couldn't understand how a baby could come out of such a small hole. That was when we began spying on our parents."

"You what? Kathryn Janeway! I'm shocked at you!"

"Well first of all we needed to know how exactly a man planted his seeds in a woman. And, where did he get these seeds anyway? What store sells baby seeds? There was so much we didn't know." She stopped talking to drink some more water.

"Alright, come on. What did you find out from spying on your parents?"

"Sometimes when Dad was home at night, I could hear noises in their room. I wondered what they were so happy about. And, why were they apparently jumping on the bed as it kept creaking?"

"And, just how did you find out?"

"I got out of bed one night, went out side and climbed the trellis outside their bedroom window. I was looking in the window. A small light was on. Mom was on the bed without her nightgown on. Dad at first was no where to be seen. Finally, he came out of the bathroom nude with his cock sticking out in front of him. He was waving it at mom. She seemed okay with him doing that. She was sitting up smiling. Then when he got on the bed, she took his cock in her mouth, and they both seemed to be enjoying it. And, that's when…"

She stopped trying not to laugh.

"And, what? You can't just stop there!"

"That's when I fell off the trellis!"

"You fell off the trellis?"

"Yes, and they would never had noticed, but I fell on the dog, our big dog. He was yelping and trying to get away, but my nightgown was wrapped around his head. He couldn't see where he was going. He was pulling me along with him. And, that's how I ended up in the koi pond. Mom and dad heard the commotion. Faya barking, me screaming for him to be quiet. Mom and dad came running out of the house. Mom had thrown on her robe, but dad….well dad came running out in the buff! I just stood there staring. But, it was no longer at attention! Finally they got me back in the house and Faya calmed down. I never told them what I was doing outside. They assumed that I might have been sleepwalking.

Chakotay laughed. She slapped him on the arm! "It gets worse?"

"Worse? How can it get any worse?"

""Since I saw my dad's cock in my mom's mouth, we assumed that's how the seeds were planted. We thought that was really yucky! And, we both vowed to never have a man plant seeds in our mouth. We decided we just wouldn't have babies. And, then a month later, mom told me we were expecting a baby. So, then I knew for certain that that night dad must have planted some seeds in mom's mouth to make Phoebe and I got to see it! So, then Alex told her mom she wanted a baby sister like me and she wanted to watch her daddy plant the seeds like I did! Didn't go over too well with mom! But, I just told her I lied to Alex and I never saw anything. She just told me to never lie again. And, I got punished for lying. I don't think she ever told dad."

"Later, Alex and I had a big talk with Greg and Mark, who thought they knew everything. They told us that the dad planted the seeds inside the mom through his cock into her tiny hole!"

"Ok, but that still doesn't explain your first crush!"

"No, but that was the start. We wondered what it felt like to have each others mouth on our privates. So, we tried it and, it felt good. In fact, it felt very good. But, we were still too young. Later when we got older in middle school, we tried again. And, we enjoyed it very much. She had an amazing tongue. And, she could do amazing things to my body. She still can! I miss her."

"Now you're stuck with me."

"I don't consider that a bad thing, Chakotay." She reached over to kiss his cheek. As she reached, he turned his head. She got him right on the lips. It was a gentle kiss.

And, suddenly it became something more. They soon began undressing each other. Soon they lay in each other's arms on the comforter. He began kissing his way down her body to her crotch. Moving between her legs, he took his fingers and gently opened her cunt lips. Soon, he was kissing, sucking and tonguing her. She grabbed his shoulders, crying out at she came.

He moved back up her body and took her in his arms, holding her close. "Oh, Chakotay, that was wonderful. So much better that Alex!"

"I'm glad you liked it, Kathryn. I know I enjoyed it."

"Well, now that I know you're very good at that, I need to show you what I can do," moving between his legs she slowly kissed her way down his body. Finally she took hold of his huge cock and began sucking and licking around it. He could tell she enjoyed what she was doing and had apparently done it many times before. Finally he came in her mouth, and she swallowed all she could, trying to milk him.

When he was finished, she licked him off. Then she moved back up to his mouth. As they kissed, he tasted his cum in her mouth. He enjoyed it very much.

Over the next two months, they had a very active sex life. They found many unusual places to have sex. Each time seemed more exciting than the next. They had grown to know each others bodies quite well.

They kept up on their birth control as they both didn't want a child . What if something happened to them? The child would grow up alone on the planet. They felt they couldn't do that to a child as much as they both longed for one.

On the day that Voyager returned for them, they made a vow that they wouldn't turn away from each other once back on the ship. They also decided that in a few months, they would try for a baby.

**The Next Day After Tuvok Notified Them**

The senior staff stood around the transporter padd waiting for the command team to be beamed up. Finally, they appeared on the transporter padd. The senior staff was surprised to see them in everyday clothes and their arms around each other. After welcoming them back to Voyager, the group began walking out of the room.

"Tuvok, Chakotay and I need to talk to you in the

briefing room right away."

"Of course, Captain. Do you wish to change into your uniforms first?"

"No, we'll do that later. This is important."

"Certainly, Captain. As they reached the bridge, the others went back to their jobs, and the command team with Tuvok entered the briefing room and took their seats.

"Tuvok, we want you to marry us - in three days. We will not be back on duty until a week from today."

"I'd be honored to marry you, Captain." They were floored when he said it. They thought he would object. "I think that is the best course of action for the two of you. Marriage will make you stronger as a team, not weaker. Let me know where and the time. I'll be there."

They sat and looked at each other for a minute. Kathryn thought she saw love for her in Tuvok's eyes. She knew he had cared for her for many years as she had cared for him.

"I'll have you make an announcement later today. We want to talk to Tom and Belanna about standing up with us.'

"Of course, let me know what you want said."

After Tuvok returned to the bridge, Kathryn called Tom and Belanna into the briefing room. Both were thrilled that the command team would chose them to stand up with them. They felt honored.

When Tuvok made the announcement there was cheering all over the ship.

The wedding went without a hitch. Luck was with them. There were no crazy aliens trying to attack them. After the wedding the reception was held in the holodeck where the wedding had been held.

Returning to their quarters, they stood kissing just inside the door way. Suddenly, he pulled away. "I have something for you."

He went over to his bag and pulled out a gift wrapped box. Handing it to her, he said, "I think you will know what this means."

She quickly unwrapped the box and opened the lid. Inside there were seeds. Looking up at him, she smiled her biggest smile, for indeed she knew what they meant. Throughout her life, she kept the box of seeds. It was one of her three greatest gifts from him. The other two was their son and daughter.


End file.
